Coach plays Cupid
by samanddianefan10
Summary: After a heart to heart with Coach, Diane makes a decision about her future with Sam. Set post I'll be seeing you.


Coach knew that he wasn't a smart man; he had no real education to boast about. He didn't make much money- what money he'd earned during his coaching years had paid off the house and for a nice funeral for his wife. He knew he wasn't a handsome man, not the way Sam was, but what he did know about himself was that he cared for people. More often than not, it was his heart that got him in trouble (and considering how often he said the wrong things to the wrong people, that was saying a lot). But he knew he had a good life, all things considered, and before his time came, even if it killed him, he would get Diane to come to her senses about Sam.

Sam, he was too hardheaded to listen to anyone, especially about Diane. But that Diane, well, she was a class act all the way. She had a heart too, and Coach knew that she respected him. How she felt about Sam was a different story for a different day, but for tonight, he had Diane's ear, and that was all that mattered.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Diane. I knew it wouldn't be easy for you...heck, I can't even find the place half the time and I live here!" he said so simply that if Diane didn't know any better, she would have thought him to be joking.

"Oh, Coach. You know why I can't go back. That is why you're asking me here, isn't it?"

"Go back? You just got here!"

She laughed in spite of herself. "Oh, Coach, I have missed you."

"Thanks, Diane. I missed you, too. But you know something, I'm not the only one who's missed you..."

"Don't you say it, don't you dare say his name!" Diane threatened.

"I wasn't going to..."

She frowned. "You weren't going to say the name Sam Malone?"

"I didn't have to. You just said it for me!"

Her frown turned into a smile. She never could stay mad at Coach, not for very long anyhow. "And so I did. That is why I'm here, isn't it? Has Sam asked for me to return?"

"Oh, no. He hates you too much to do that."

He looked and saw that she was ready to cry. "Oh, Diane, don't cry. We both know he can't hate you..not really. I know Sam better than anyone, and believe me when I say, this too..."

"Will pass?" she asked hopefully.

"I hope so," he pounded against his chest. "I've had this piece of beef lodged in my throat all evening."

"Coach," Diane laughed. "How do you do it? How do you always get me to smile even when I swear I would never even think of Sam again?"

"See, if it works for you, don't you think it will work if I talk to Sam, too?"

"If it were only that simple," Diane sighed.

"What's so complicated about it? You love Sam, Sam loves Sam...oh yeah. He loves you too, Diane. I know he's not the most together kid you'll meet, but if you just take a chance..."

"I have taken a chance. I've taken many chances, and where does that lead me?"

"I told you already. This is my place. Boy and I thought my memory was bad!"

Diane embraced Coach. In her heart she knew his intentions were good, even if he had a funny way of explaining things.

"Coach, I know you love Sam, but you don't understand. He's hurt me..."

"Has he hit you? Did he hurt you?" Coach demanded.

Part of her wanted to tell Coach the truth, that Sam had indeed slapped her, but she would have to also admit to slapping Sam, and she wasn't quite sure that Coach would be able to comprehend what had happened. If she couldn't, then how on earth could Coach be expected to?

"No. Not physically anyways."

"Good. Because if anyone ever lays a hand on you, Diane, they'll have me to answer to."

Now she knew why Sam loved him so. "I love you, you dear, sweet man."

"Me too? Great, as if you and Sam didn't have enough problems!" Coach pounded on the side of his head with his palm.

"No, no," she laughed. "I assure you I love you- as a friend."

"I love you, too, Diane. Now what about Sam? Do you love him or not?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, what we- Sam and I- have shared, it would take scholars, educators, professionals years to analyze. I've tried and tried and tried to analyze it myself but all I do is wind up giving myself a headache."

"I hate when that happens to me."

Diane smiled again. "Oh, Coach, how can I make you understand? Matters of the heart are complicated..."

"They're only complicated if you make them out to be."

"What did you say?"

"I said, they are.."

"I heard you. But that actually makes sense. I guess things are as complicated as Sam and I make them out to be. It doesn't have to be that way. Thanks, Coach. I have to go now..."

As she hugged him one final time before she left, Coach was left confused. He didn't know what he'd said that had gotten through to her, but whatever it was, it worked, for he knew exactly where Diane was headed. She was going to Sam's...and it sure put a smile on her face. Love is a funny thing, he chuckled to himself before turning on one of his Sinatra records.

It was a good night to be him, Coach decided as he watched Diane, leave for Sam's.

With that, he started singing along.

_Luck be a lady, tonight_

The end


End file.
